


Alone In a Crowd

by Sweety_Bird



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some happy fluff to make you go 'Aww'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone In a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just some happy fluff to make you go 'Aww'.

Bright lights from flashing cameras were everywhere, adding to the cacophony of chaotic noise. There was a huge crowd gathered of reporters and assorted guests crammed around the entrance to the new Stark Industries building. In order to celebrate, Tony Stark was throwing a gala inside, and practically the entire city was invited. Or at least, it seemed like the entire population was crammed around them to Bruce.

"I can't believe you think this is fun," he mumbled, squinting and turning his face away as another salvo of cameras flashing went off. His companion, Anthony Stark himself, was soaking it up, waving to the paparazzi and smiling brilliantly. "You get used to it. So long as they don't get to ask questions," he said with a shrug, patting Bruce's arm.

This really was not, as they say, his cup of tea. There was just too much noise, too many people, too many pulsating lights. He was starting to feel claustrophobic. But, so far he had managed to stay calm. Tony had stayed by his side, touching him in some way every now and then for reassurance. All it took was the simple feeling of their elbows brushing to relax the doctor- he would be fine.

As Bruce turned around, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Tony was gone. The billionaire must have wandered off to talk to someone or continued forward without realizing that the gamma specialist was not following. Panic slowly set it, his skin crawling with fear as he turned in a complete circle. He was all alone in this huge mass of people. Backing up, he lightly bumped into a woman by accident and jerked forward, a stammered apology flying from his mouth. This was bad, so very, very bad.

What if he had an accident? What if someone pushed him too far and he hurt someone? He flinched again, his hands flying up to protect his face as more cameras flashed. It was all too much, he needed space, he had to get out. Normally he wasn't so skittish, but this was a terrifying situation. Already there were reporters shoving their way towards him, questions issuing from every direction. He whirled around, ready to flee... And slammed into someone's solid chest.

"Woah there big guy, take it easy," Tony said, his grinning face coming into view as Bruce found it in himself to look up. He never thought he would be more relieved to see the sarcastic man, but he had come fairly close to running... Or worse. He flung his arms around the engineer, effectively surprising him for a moment before he felt arms circling him in response. "Don't walk away again," he pleaded, still terrified of what could've happened, what could still happen at this party. It hadnt even started yet!

Bruce felt Tony's hot breath on his ear as he leaned in to speak to him. "Relax, Banner. You'll be alright, I promise," he said, softer than the scientist would have expected from Tony. His voice lowered slightly as he added, "And stop acting so cute and terrified, or I might have to wipe the frown off your face." Well, he had calmed down, if not become a little exasperated. That was Tony for you, he supposed.

His hand still on Bruce's arm, Tony kept a light grip as he tugged him through the crowd. "The party is about to start anyway- and you owe me a dance," he said slyly, warranting himself an eye roll. Bruce had no intention of dancing with him, though he figured it would happen anyway. He just couldn't stand up to Tony sometimes, and he had to admit they usually ended up having a good time when Tony pushed him to do something. Usually.

For the rest of the night, Tony made sure to keep close to Bruce, who was grateful. Being alone in the crowd had been terrifying, and knowing that Tony was always at his side was soothing for the doctor. Inevitably, they did end up dancing- and? It wasn't that bad.


End file.
